Carmesí
by FuegoFattuo
Summary: Veo verdes árboles, rojas rosas también... Las veo florecer, para ti y para mí. Y me digo a mí misma... que mundo tan maravilloso. Femslash. Britchel, referencias Rachel/Quinn, Brittany/Santana.


Otra vez esa sensación en el pecho, otra vez el nudo en la garganta, nuevamente la típica escena: Quinn, la chica de ensueño, rubia, de hermosos ojos avellana, porrista, un cliché, ella toma la mano de Finn, el príncipe encantador, guapo, con una expresión de inocencia que cae en la estúpidez (aunque efectiva para conquistar chicas), es galante, otro cliché.

¿Y el climax?

El clímax llega cuando Finn empuja suavemente a Quinn hacia los casilleros, y le susurra algo que seguramente es meloso, entonces ella sonríe, ahora: el beso. Delicadamente entre sus manos toma el rostro de ella, se miran unos segundos como si el tiempo se detuviese para ellos en ese instante, ella suspira, él se acerca y entonces... dejo de mirar.

Sigo de largo, con un mar de sensaciones desbordansose en mí, surcando mis ojos que comienzan a arder, así mi pecho, se contrae y duele. Es del saber popular que aquella pareja perfecta trae consecuencias, es decir, pequeños corazones rotos de hombres y mujeres, incluyéndome. No hace falta ser un pensador consumado para comprenderlo, aunque no resulte obvio a primera vista. Camino hacia mi casillero, intentando despejar mi mente, respiro profundo, atrapada en mi propio mundo tal cual autista, "sorpresivamente" tropiezo.

Estallan las risas.

- ¡Oh! Rachel, ¿estás bien?, permiteme ayudarte.- Un chico rubio bien parecido hace ademán de ayudarme, al tomar su mano da un pequeño jalón hacia él, lo que origina una nueva caída a causa de mi mala coordinación e ingeniudad.- ¡Cuánto lo lamento!.- Decía entre carcajadas.

-Hobbit, levántate ¿acaso no te das cuenta de que estorbas?.- Una latina de igual manera muy atractiva me "reclama" con un brazo en su cintura.- ¿Qué esperas?.- Amenaza acercandose.

-¡Santana!.- Una mujer rubia la toma del brazo, la mira duramente.- Basta, por favor.

-Brittany, ¿De nuevo defendiéndola...?.- Siento los ojos despectivos de Santana mirándome.

-Basta...- Repite mientras se encamina hacia a mí, me ayuda a recoger mis útiles escolares, dedicandóme miradas efímeras.- ¿Estás bien?

Asiento levemente con la cabeza, ella me sonrie, radiante, amistosa y sincera.

- Sinceramente no te entiendo Britt.- Decía su amiga mientras abrazaba a mi "amigable" amigo rubio.- No sé por que te tomas... esas molestias.

De nueva cuenta me escupía con la mirada.

-No es molestia, San.- Exclama la rubia.

Santana rodó los ojos, sin embargo, rápidamente su atención se centra en los cotilleos absurdos con su pareja,caricias fortiutas aquí y allá, besos traviesos, ignorando a su mejor amiga; deja vú, la misma sensación en el pecho, el mismo nudo en la garganta, noto como de todo ello es víctima Brittany S. Pierce.

Carraspeo tenúemente para llamar su atención.

Ella me mira con los ojos opacos, intenta mantener la eterna sonrisa, la veo flaquear. Le sonrio de vuelta, hago una seña para que me siga.

Camino tranquilamente entre los pasillos, el timbre que anuncia una nueva clase ha sonado unos instantes atrás, pero eso no importa, no ahora. Abro la puerta del cuarto de baño, ella pasa aún perdida.

Pongo el seguro.  
Y la abrazo.

Se deshace sobre mi pecho, lentas y cálidas lágrimas caen sobre sus mejillas, solloza tenúemente, siento su errante palpitar.

Me dejo caer suavemente sobre el mármol, ella se aferra aún más a mí, la abrazo aún más fuerte.

Me siento desdichada, es verdad.

Por un amor no correspondido.  
Al igual que ella.  
Mi alma la entiende.

Decido hacer lo que mejor sé.

_I dreamed a dream in time gone by_  
_When hope was high_  
_And life worth living..._

Enredo mis dedos en su cabellera, suspiro.

_I dreamed that love would never die..._  
_I dreamed that God would be forgi..._

-¿Quieres provocar que salte de un puente verdad?.- Interrumpió con una leve  
risa.

-¿Eh? ¡No!, yo lo siento Britt.- Me excuso.

-Sigue.- Ordena en un tono infantil.

Medito unos segundos, y con una sonrisa cumplo su órden.

_I see trees of green... _  
_Red roses too..._

La escucho reír sonoramente. La obligo pesadamente a mirarme.

_I see them bloom.._.

La miro fijamente.

_For me... and you._

La siento respirar cerca de mí, se muerde el labio inferior, la veo cerrar los ojos, rápidamente la imito.

Sus labios suaves y tibios son dulces.

Se separa de mí. Noto que está sonrojada.

-Llevamos haciendolo más de dos semanas, no puedo creer que te dé pena.- Recriminó mientras ella se acurruca en mi pecho.

-Calla, es que es, bueno, tú sabes... Raro.

-Brit, no sé como decirte esto... Pero es que tú eres, bueno, tú sabes... rara.- Imitó provocandole un puchero.

-Yo no soy la que trae puesto un suéter de un camello, por dios Rachel, ¡es un camello! - Dice divertida.

-Dromedario, Brit, una joroba, Dromedario.

-De acuerdo, ¿qué excusa hay para los rombos en la falda?.-Reprendía nuevamente..

-Lo lamento, Señorita Popularidad. Lamento no ser suficiente para ti.- Las palabras fluyen y se dirigen en sí a otro destinatario, suenan más agrías de lo que realmente quiero.

Ella guarda silencio.

-Pero hay algo que puedo ofrecerte y sé que te encantará.- Afirmó dando un  
pequeño beso a su cabello.

-¿Ah sí?.- Cuestiona en un tono levemente sugestivo.

-Helado..¡De vainilla! ¿Qué dices?.

-Perfecto.- Exclama emocionada dando vuelta para mirarme.

-Aunque voy a tener que romper la dieta, pero me sacrificaré por ti.-Digo frunciendo el ceño.

Me mira, se dibuja otra sonrisa en su rostro.

-Gracias Rachel.- Susurra acercandose.- Gracias.

Y aunque sí, todavía duele, duele marcadamente dejar ir el amor que no me  
corresponde.

Aún así todo parece mejor.

_Todo parece mucho mejor cuando me pierdo en el carmesí de sus labios._

* * *

**N.D.A: Espero lo hayan disfrutado, en sí mi pareja ideal es Rachel/Quinn, pero desvarié un poco y me ha gustado como quedó.  
**  
**Pienso que el amor no siempre es como uno espera, a veces no con quien uno lo prevé.**  
**Pero no por ello es menos hermoso.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Pd: Las canciones que canta Rachel son,primeramente:  
"I dreamed a dream" de Los miserables, compuesta por Claude-Michel Schônberg, orquestada por John Cameron.  
**

**Y la última es un extracto de:  
****"What a wonderful world" de Louis Armstrong.**

**Recomiendo escuchar ambas, son muy buenas.**

**XD**


End file.
